The present invention relates to a modularized electric door lock and, more particularly, to a modularized electric door lock whose type can be optionally changed by selecting one of a plurality of outer electric devices (such as a wireless transmitter, a keypad type input device, a touch screen, a biological feature pickup device, etc.) and by coupling a mechanical structure and an inner electric device for controlling the outer electric device.
There are various types of electric door locks, and some of them utilize radio frequency technology to produce door access cards and a radio frequency transmitter/receiver to communicate with the door access cards for controlling unlocking of the electric door lock. Another type of door lock utilizes a keypad for inputting a pin number for unlocking purposes. A further type of door lock includes a biological feature (such as fingerprints, veins of fingers, iris, etc.) pickup device mounted on an outer side of the door lock for picking up the biological feature to thereby control unlocking of the door lock.
Manufacturers providing various types of electric door locks having different designs must prepare more parts for inventory, leading to an increase in the costs. Furthermore, the manufacturers have to design different assembling procedures for various types of electric door locks, further increasing the costs.